Un cuento un poco cambiado
by Shily21
Summary: Nunca dijeron que los cuentos no se pueden cambiar, es más, la sociedad cambia y con ellos las historias por lo tanto los cuentos infantiles se cambien y yo soy la prueba viviente de eso… Me llamo Stiles Stilinki… bueno no es mi nombre real pero dejémoslo así, el caso es que soy cazador de ciertos sectores del mundo sobrenatural, en resumen me dedico a capturar a los malos...


_**Solo voy a decir que perdón por no haber actualizado, me han pasado muchísimas cosas desde que subí este capítulo (entre ellas perdida de la inspiración, exámenes...etc.) se que no son excusas y que no tengo perdón pero bueno, con los comentarios que me dejasteis me he dado cuenta que lo mejor va a ser empezar otra vez todo explicando cada cosa, la idea inicial es la misma pero va a haber más detalle, espero hacerlo mejor, un saludo y muchas gracias**_

El lobo feroz y caperucita

 _"Incluso los lobos feroces pueden ser buenos"_

Stiles

"Esto no puede estar pasando, por la mañana te despiertas pensando que va a ser un buen día; ni una nube por el cielo, día caluroso, los pájaros pián en tu ventana... y en un par de horas ves como eso se acaba lleno a la mierda porque un chuco pulgoso con nombre Scott decide, así sin más, que es buena idea ir a un puto bosque, en el cual nunca sucede nada bueno, siendo encima Luna llena.

Esto pasa porque la gente es retrasada, como cuando ves una película y está claro que no tienes que abrir la puerta, que es el malo con un hacha que te quiere matar, pues esto es igual... el hecho es que aparecen muertos un par de hombres ,un olor extraño que no hay cojones a identificar y ya nos lanzamos a la caza del bicho, sin tener pruebas de nada más, que esa es otra ¿quién en su sano juicio va a un bosque por la noche con una niebla tenebrosa y sin tener ni zorra del mundo sobrenatural? , es que hay que ser idiotas... en fin , el caso es que aquí estoy yo, en medio del bosque porque Scott acaba de oler algo raro, y claro como Scotty no entiende el termino vacaciones y se ve que no tengo otra cosa que hacer para matar el tiempo que perseguir a criaturas sobrenaturales de los cojones, si me tomo vacaciones es para disfrutarlas, no para seguir haciendo mi trabajo como cazador...pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, yo con mi ballesta cargada a la espalda y con mi pistola en la mano izquierda esperando un movimiento, algo que me haga girarme apuntar y acabar con el problema, porque en mi línea esta acabar con los malos, es parte de mi legado genético, además así podre ir a mi casa y tragarme alguna película mala con un bol de palomitas..."

Esto pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente sobre la hierba alta, ya el cielo preveía que algo malo pasaría: las estrellas eran brillantes; la Luna llena solitaria y deslumbrante; la noche cerrada y oscura, tan cerrada que ni la brisa se atrevía a aparecer...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí que algo, más bien alguien me observaba dado que ese escalofrió solo me lo producía una persona y no pude evitar decirle...

-Se que estas hay lobito, porque no sales y jugamos los dos juntos, yo te lanzo un palo y tu lo recoges y me lo entregas- no pude evitar sonreír cuando al lobito se le escapo un gruñido antes de contestarme

\- Si yo soy el lobo, ¿eso te convierte a ti en Caperucita?- y hay estaba de nuevo su puñetera sonrisa de soy-un-jodido-lobo-súper-sexy, además sabe perfectamente que odio ese apodo...

\- Ja, sabes que, cada día tienes más chispa, y ten cuidado con las chispas porque a veces prenden, se produce el fuego y te acabas quemando...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa condenada mirada verde y con su también condenada sonrisa, con ese maldito cuerpo de dios griego acercándose a mí por la espalda y susurrando en mi oído con una voz que me hacía perder la razón

-Hacia ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Stiles...- me susurraba al oído cada vez un tono de voz más bajo, el cual hacía temblar a todo mi cuerpo, mientras que con sus grandes manos me cogía de la cintura y me pegaba a él.

-Derek...- mi voz sonó más excitada de lo que pretendía y después encima el chuco pulgoso puso su nariz en mi cuello lo que hizo que me revolviera bajo su tacto

-Hola Stiles...hueles delicioso- el muy hijo de su madre se dispuso a lamerme, en ese momento sentí como la electricidad corría y vibraba por mi cuerpo, tenía que preguntárselo antes de que los cortocircuitos de mi cerebro se chamuscaran lo mismo que en Budapest, la misma sensación de calor..

\- ¿Que...haces...Aquí?- después de soltar una respiración profunda y estar a punto de responderme, oímos un grito profundo y un tanto escalofriante que hizo que nos separáramos y volviéramos a la realidad, y la realidad era que estábamos en un puñetero bosque en medio de vete tú a saber dónde y con una criatura que todavía no sabíamos o mejor dicho no sabía lo que era, porque Derek probablemente si lo sabía.

-Tengo que ha veraguar que es esa cosa- dije mas para mi mismo que para Derek, fue el momento exacto donde me puse a correr hacia el grito angustioso que sonaba otra vez.

El bosque se había vuelto en menos de media hora en un lugar tenebroso, lúgubre, y aunque el cielo seguía siendo igual de oscuro y frio, pero el bosque había pasado de ser mas o menos agradable a escalofriante: la niebla se había instaurado en el paisaje que cada vez se hacía menos visible porque, esta, era una niebla espera, también apareció una brisa heladora que te se calaba por los huesos haciendo tiritar a tu cuerpo, esa sensación de ser observado por todas partes, en resumen una sensación escalofriante acompañada por una voz que recitaba una frase no muy agradable.

-Morirás esta noche...- una voz quebrada y áspera aunque con matices femeninos era lo único que se oía en todo la arboleda seguida por gritos de una segunda persona, en este caso un hombre, gritos de dolor, de agonía, desesperación, corrí más rápido dirigiéndome hacia él, por mis venas podía sentir correr la adrenalina, estaba acercándome mas y mas, la niebla era tan espesa que no alcanzaba a ver mis propias manos, mis respiración cada vez más pesada, había llegado a una parte del bosque que estaba muy oscura cuyos arboles eran tan altos que habían tapado el cielo y solo se filtraba una leve luz proveniente de las estrellas y la luna.

-Por favor...no me mates- lloro una vocecilla débil y torturada

"Tengo que hacer algo ya" pensé mientras me acercaba mas a la voz...

Derek

"La noche promete, no hay viento que mueva las hojas de los arboles, la noche es cerrada, la Luna llena esta esplendida en el cielo, todo está con demasiada calma, ni las aves nocturnas quieren hacer su aparición... lo único que percibo por los oídos, son un par de pasos lentos, que se paran de vez en cuando; un corazón acelerado; una esencia muy familiar...ese olor que inconscientemente me excita, me vuelve loco, un olor que me hace ocultarme tras matorrales como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa para confirmar que es él, mi Stiles, o como otros muchos otros le conocen "Caperucita roja": por sus botas y pantalones de cuero negro, que me hacen perder el sentido de la orientación; por su cinturón con cuchillos en la parte izquierda y 2 pistolas en la derecha(cortesía de su padre cuando cumplió los veinte) y por su sudadera roja con un trisquel en la espalda y capucha, que me dan ganas de arrancársela...

Su cuerpo es mas musculoso, mas marcado, pero el resto es igual a como lo recuerdo; esa misma piel que me gustaba marcar como si fuera de mi propiedad sigue siendo igual de blanquecina, sigue estando salpicada por esos lunares que me gustaba besar; esa boca que me llevaba a las puertas del cielo cada vez que la rozaba; esos ojos que harían enloquecer al más cuerdo... y es que aunque Stiles pueda parecer inofensivo, no lo es, posee una gran inteligencia, una estrategia brillante que hasta el mismiso Napoleón le reconocería..."

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando oí la voz de Stiles

-Se que estas hay lobito, porque no sales y jugamos los dos juntos, yo te lanzo un palo y tu lo recoges y me lo entregas- yo gruñí, no me gusta que me comparen a los perros, pero decidí seguirle la corriente

\- Si yo soy el lobo, ¿eso te convierte a ti en Caperucita, Stiles?-porque si, se lo mucho que detesta ese sobrenombre, aunque a mí me parezca muy sexy

\- Ja, sabes que, cada día tienes más chispa, y ten cuidado con las chispas porque a veces prenden, se produce el fuego y te acabas quemando...

Después de esas palabras, mi cuerpo reacciono solo, e instintivamente me acerque despacio a él hasta que mi aliento rozaba su oreja con ganas de morderla.

-Hacia ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Stiles...- le susurre en voz baja y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba cuando pose mis manos en su cadera acercándolo más a mí.

-Derek...- esa voz me hizo encenderme más si eso era posible, sentir, oler y saber que soy yo quien provocaba dicha excitación producía que mi lobo arañase mi interior pidiéndome salir como fuera, sin darme cuenta mi nariz fue a parar al delicioso cuello de Stiles y exhalar con fuerza su aroma.

-Hola Stiles...hueles delicioso- justo después de pronunciar esas palabras mi lengua saboreaba esa piel tan perfecta y maravillosa hasta que al poco después Stiles volvió a hablar

\- ¿Que...haces...aquí?- me quede pensativo unos segundos, no sabía si decirle la verdad, aunque tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, la cosa es que a parte de ir por trabajo, véase que estaba en un bosque a altas horas de la noche, estaba también aquí por el precisamente, pero mis reflexiones fueron ahogadas por un grito profundo, el olor a sangre derramada estaba presente en esta atmosfera un tanto tétrica que se había creado en apenas un par de segundos, entonces lo olí, esa esencia como agua, ha algas, mezcladas con un olor leve a azufre, no hay duda, era lo que estaba buscando, pero no me dio tiempo a contarle a Stiles porque salió corriendo diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos, yo le intente seguir pero todo rastro de su olor se disipo a medida que corría a buscar el grito...

"Stiles, que vas a hacer conmigo..." fue lo último que pensé antes de correr por donde había ido Stiles...


End file.
